3 Little Words
by Shai Butter
Summary: Bella Swan is the most beautiful vampire to have ever existed but has never known love. When she moves to Forks she meets the Cullens. Are they the friends she's yearned for? Will she find the love she longs for and finally hear those "3 Little Words"?
1. Thank Heavens For Chauffeurs!

**Chapter One: Thank Heavens for Chauffeurs!**

BPOV

I stared blankly out the window of my car. Thankfully I didn't need to pay attention to the road. Thank heavens for chauffeurs. I watched the scenes pass seemingly quickly before my eyes. I was able to follow each and every single one, not missing a single detail. My enhanced senses came in handy every once and a while. I continued to look out and watch as the small town of Forks came into view.

"Charlie," I said softly.

"Yes miss?"

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked, somewhat impatiently.

"That depends on how fast you will let me drive," he remarked. He turned around. He smiled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I began. Charlie's eyes glimmered with anticipation. "Go as fast as you want." His grin widened.

"Thank you miss."

"Oh and Charlie?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you call me 'miss' one more time, I swear, I'm gonna come up there and kick your vampire butt!" He chuckled.

"Whatever you say…_Bella._" I grinned. Charlie was the one vampire I trusted and allowed myself to get close to. He was the one that found me after my change. Though he looked only about three years older than I did, I knew there was at least one hundred years difference. We'd been together for 90 years now trying to find the perfect place for us. We'd joined several covens, but we would always end up leaving them. The reasons were usually the same. Charlie and I had sworn off human blood, however, it seemed as though we were the only vampires with such a diet. Each coven we joined would initially respect our decision, but as time passed, they tired of having to change their ways. Each time it happened, I would tell Charlie and he would follow loyally. Never once had he complained. I smiled at the thought of him. "What's the grin for?" he teased.

"Just thinking," I replied automatically.

"You seem to be 'just thinking' quite a lot."

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh no. I was just observing."

"Astute observation my dear Charlie," I replied cheekily. Charlie laughed.

"Why thank you." We both laughed quietly together. "Well, _Bella_, we're here!" he announced, happiness coating his voice. I glanced out the window. I gasped. The house was more beautiful than I could have imagined. To many people, it would seem foolish for me to purchase such a large home for only two people, but with the amount of money I had (not trying to boast or anything) it didn't seem to matter. Charlie pulled the car around to the front of the house. I got out and went to the back of the car. It seemed as the Charlie was there before I could even blink. "Let me get your bags," he said.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said.

"You're welcome milady." He grabbed the small suitcases that I had brought with me and walked up to the door. "Do you have the key?" I searched my pockets until I found the Victorian style key. I offered it to him. He opened the door slowly. I held my breath in anticipation. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. I'd paid for the house to be fully furnished when I arrived with new furniture and was slightly nervous to see what was picked out. I was no longer scared. I loved it all. I could tell that this was a good omen. Moving to Forks was the right choice.

"Oh. My…" I began. I heard Charlie rustling behind me. I turned. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it," he replied simply. I couldn't hold in my smile. I rushed through the entryway, which was large and circular and led to the winding staircase. I ran up the stairs to explore the second floor and pick out my bedroom. The first door I reached was half way open. I approached it cautiously. When I opened it, I knew it's found my room. There was just something about that drew me to it.

"Charlie!" I yelled downstairs. "Can you bring my stuff up stairs?" I heard him stumbling up to the second floor. "Thanks. You're a doll!" I kissed his cheek quickly, something I'd always done and not given any thought to. But for the first time, I noticed something. Charlie's normally honey colored eyes turned black and he looked down at the floor. He had a small grin on his face. It never occurred to me that Charlie enjoyed those simple kisses. He'd never shown any interest before. I knew from then on I'd have to be careful. "Umm," I stuttered, "will you excuse me? I need to unpack." Charlie looked up at me, his eyes back to normal and simply nodded. He ran downstairs and brought up the rest of my bags and left me to my business. I took out all the clothes I had brought with me. I'd left most of them back in Massachusetts because I didn't want to take up too much space in the car and knew I'd be able to buy some new ones once I got to Washington. I hung them up in my walk in closet. I took out some of my prized possessions and began to place them in appropriate places. I had pictures that I hung on the walls and CD collection that I placed in a corner and my many journals on one of the many shelves that cover the wall opposite my bed. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I looked around my room. Something about it was familiar, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I look out on of the windows and saw that it was dark. I decided to go explore. "Charlie!" I yelled again!

"Bella!" he yelled back.

"I'm going to explore the town! I'll be back sometime soon. I'm taking the car!" I grabbed my jacket and rushed downstairs. "Keys?" I said. Charlie handed them to me. "Oh and by the way, when all the rest of the cars get here, will you park them somewhere inconspicuous please?" I had a slightly fetish for cars and refused to leave any of the ones I bought behind. Some were much nicer than others and normally attracted a lot of attention, something I hated. I grabbed my purse, equipped with my new driver's license. Of course it had to be forged. I looked at it. It looked completely genuine. According to it, I was 17 years old. I laughed to myself. I ran out the door and into my car. I sped out of the driveway and out into the night, not quite sure what I would find. I had to drive a little longer than I expected, considering my new home was outside the city. I saw a sign as I neared the city limits that read "Welcome to Forks." I revved the engine as I prepared myself for what would happen.

**A/N: So..how was it? I'm really liking it so far and can't wait to continue it. I'm actually writing more right now...haha...so please review! They mean lots to mean! And if you have any suggestions...i love those as well!  
**

Love,

ebony :)


	2. The Night Before

3rd Person POV-The Cullens' House

"Kids!" yelled Esme. "Get down here! All of you!" The rustling of feet could be heard coming from the floor above. All of a sudden all five of the Cullen "children" appeared before Esme. Emmett had his arms around Rosalie and Jasper held Alice's delicate hand in his. Edward stood over in the corner. "Edward, would you like to join the rest of us?" Edward mumbled something that, even with their enhanced senses, no one could comprehend. He walked slowly over to the rest of the group. "Thank you. Now, you all will be starting school tomorrow." Groans came from everyone but Alice who was simply bursting with energy and happiness for reasons unknown to everyone, including Edward. "Anyway, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. I don't want to hear about any fiascos…Emmett…" Emmett chuckled to himself, obviously reliving a memory. Rosalie smacked his arm.

"Rose!" he exclaimed. "What the heck did I do to deserve that?"

"Act your age Em! Or else!" She had an evil grin on her face. Emmett knew exactly what she meant and composed himself immediately.

"Please continue," he said to Esme. She just laughed.

"Why thank you Emmett. Well kids, I want you to enjoy this year. Don't get into any trouble. Have a great day!" and with that she left the room. Edward followed suit. He walked sulkily up the stairs. Then, he stopped suddenly. He turned to Alice as if she'd called his name.

"What do you want Alice?" he called, slightly perturbed.

"Oh, nothing." Edward shook his head and continued his journey up to his room. _Just wait until tomorrow dear brother._ he heard Alice think. _Just wait. You'll see._ And then suddenly he saw the image of the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He was frozen in a state of shock. This girl beat out Rosalie's beauty by an eternity. He was captivated by her. He wanted to scream at Alice, demanding to know who this girl was, but decided against it. As he reached his room, he threw himself onto his couch. For once, he wished he could sleep and dream of the beautiful girl who had captivated his mind.

BPOV

My night had been very uneventful. The town of Forks was ridiculously boring at night, even for someone like me. I flung the door open.

"I'm home!" I called out.

"Already?" came my reply. "Wow. Is it that boring?"

"You have no idea." I walked into the parlor where Charlie was sitting. He was looking intently at some papers. "What are those?"

"Oh," he said. "These are our registrations papers. I…well…I registered us for high school. You'll be going as a junior, and me a senior. I thought…well…if you don't want to I understand, but I'm going." I looked at him quizzically.

"Sounds like a plan," I finally said. "What school?"

"Forks High School," he proclaimed proudly. "Oh and one more thing, I'm your brother."

"You're what?!"

"I'm your brother. Or at least, that's what the school thinks." He held out his hand. "Charlie Swan. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Oh okay."

"We're supposed to pick up our schedules tomorrow…well actually today…" he said glancing at the clock that read four o'clock, "…in the office."

"Sounds good. And now if you'll excuse me, I only have two hours to get ready." And with that I walked away, up the stairs and to my room. I walked into my closet and sat down. I looked up at my clothes. I decided on a light blue baby doll top and black straight leg jeans. I grabbed a pair of blue flip flops and laid my outfit on my bed. I walked out of my room with my toiletries and began my search for the bathroom. I found it after about twenty minutes. It was just as elaborate as the rest of the house. I took a long, relaxing shower letting the scent of strawberries fill my nose. I wasn't sure why, but there was something familiar about my strawberry shampoo and I never went anywhere without it. Once I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back to my room. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as ran into Charlie. My wet hair hit him in the face. I had to stifle a laugh. "I'm so sorry," I said. I looked up at him. Again his eyes had gone black.

"Not to worry. It's only water." He stared longingly at me before shaking his head and continuing to walk. I was rooted in place. This was going to present a problem. I ran to my room and locked the door. I got dressed quickly and ran back to the bathroom. I began to do my hair. I thought about letting it dry on its own. It had a natural wave that was quite beautiful, but I decided against it. I proceeded to blow dry my hair and then straighten it. After I was done I brushed through it and exited the bathroom. I looked at a clock. It was 6:50. School started in about an hour. I called for Charlie to come. He came carrying two backpacks.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Of course! Are you?"

"If I have to be." He chuckled as he handed me my bag. "Let's go." We walked down the stairs and out the door. I let Charlie drive. I watched as my beautiful home disappeared behind me. I watched the scenes outside pass by, something I made a habit after so many car rides. All too suddenly I heard Charlie speak.

"Welcome to Forks High School Miss Swan. Home of the…Spartans." I snorted a laugh and got out of the car. This was going to be interesting….

**A/N: Chapter Two…so how was it? It's not that great I'll admit, but I'm just trying to set up the story, the characters…you know how it is. Please bear with me. Bella is gonna meet the Cullens in the next chapter…Please REVIEW!!**

**Love ya**

**Ebony!**


	3. Home of the Spartans

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the encouragement I've gotten. Over 200 hits in less than 12 hours. It made me pretty happy! I've been thinking all night about this story and what exactly I want to do with it…Well READ…enjoy…and then REVIEW!! Happy reading! P.S. You'll find as your reading, that once I introduce a character, I'm not describing how they look. I'm trusting that most of you have at least read the first book and should know what everyone looks like. I don't want to waste mine and your time describing characters you already know….**

Chapter 3: Home of the Spartans

BPOV

Charlie and I walked together to find the front office. It only took us about five minutes. As we entered the office, every head turned to look at us. And then, it hit me. The smell was overpowering. I leaned into Charlie. "We're not the only ones," I said softly. He turned to look at me, puzzled by my statement. I simply nodded to a group of teenagers ahead of us. "Can't you smell them?" I asked impatiently. Charlie stood completely still for a moment, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His eyes shot open.

"You can't be serious?" he said to himself. I stared ahead at the group of vampires. There were five of them, perhaps the largest group I had ever seen together. They had all gone rigid, all except one. She was small and pixie-like with short black hair. She turned to face me and smiled widely. They knew what we were too. I looked into the pixie's eyes and was shocked when I saw they were the same honey colored eyes as Charlie and me. Pixie continued to just stare at me with a smile plastered to her face. Although I hated to use one of my powers, I decided there was no better time. I searched her mind for her thoughts.

"_Hello Bella,_" she thought simply. My eyes widened in shock.

"How do you," I whispered just low enough for only her to hear.

"_My name is Alice Cullen. I can see the future. I had a vision of you last night. I'm very excited to meet you. We are going to be great friends!_" Not wanting anyone else to hear our conversation, I allowed her to hear my thoughts.

"_How exactly does that work?_" I thought. It was now her turn to be shocked.

"_How did you--_"

"_I can transfer my powers to those I wish to share them with. I rarely use it. I only use it…_" I began. A sudden realization hit me. "_…with people I trust._" With that thought Alice Cullen beamed.

"_You trust me?_" she asked.

"_I do._"

"_I know we've just met Bella, but will you do me a favor?_"

"_I suppose. What would you like me to do?_"

"_Sit with us at lunch._"

"_Us?_"

"_Yes, my family and me._" I glanced over her shoulder and saw the rest of the Cullens. Their posture hadn't changed. I was a little frightened.

"_I don't know Alice. I don't think they like me very much._"

"_They don't know you. Believe me, they'll like you. I can see the future, remember?_" She pointed to her head and tapped it twice. I smiled and broke our connection, my signal for yes. She nodded and bounded back to her family, who had relaxed their positions and were now in a line to get their schedules. I got in line behind the last Cullen, a boy with messy bronze hair. Charlie came up behind me and because of the tight space, bumped into me, pushing me into the bronze haired Cullen.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I mumbled, though I knew he could hear me. He turned around. The moment he looked at my face, his eyes got wide. Recognition was clear on his face.

"It's you!" he whispered. I was suddenly confused. I'd never met him before, yet he knew me. He just stared into my eyes. I felt a sudden shock run through my body, something I'd never experienced before. And for the first time in 90 years, my human trait came back. I fell. I'd tripped over my own feet. Luckily, a pale, strong arm shot out to catch me. "Careful now," said a low, angelic voice. I knew it wasn't Charlie who'd caught me so I looked up and was again staring into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Thanks."

"No worries. Be careful next time. I don't want you to get hurt." He smiled a breathtaking crooked smile and turned around to face the woman at the desk. "Edward Cullen," he said.

"Why hello Mr. Cullen," the woman said with unnecessary kindness. "Here is your schedule and a map. If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me." I heard Edward chuckle beneath his breath and I myself couldn't help but giggle. When it was my turn, I looked at the woman. She was very young and very pretty for a human. **(A/N: Yeah I know, that's not how the secretary is in the books, but I've decided to change that…if you don't mind…though you really don't have any say in the matter…haha…)**

"Isabella Swan," I stated.

"Isabella," I heard Edward whisper. "Until next time…Isabella." I smiled. I couldn't believe it. In one moment, I was happier than I'd ever been in my 90 years as a vampire. I'd never had many friends, let alone someone to love. I'd had Charlie, but like he was pretending to be, he was like my brother. Nothing more and nothing less. I stared after the Cullens. Perhaps I'd met my first friends.

"…And your map. Enjoy your day Miss Swan." I looked at the secretary, Miss Hope, as she finished her short monologue. I'd heard nothing.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I turned to look at Charlie. "See you at lunch." And with that I left the office and walked off to my first class. I was looking down at the map I'd been given, not paying much attention to where I was going, and for the second time that day, my human trait came up again. I ran into someone and fell.

"Wow, I'm so sorry," a voice said. "Can I help you?" I looked up. "I'm Mike…Mike Newton." He held out his hand to help me up, his eyes not leaving my body. Lust was coating his eyes. I again turned on one of my powers, wondering what this little boy could be thinking about me. I instantly regretted it. All I knew was that all his little fantasies would never come true.

"Look Mike…" I started.

"Would you like me to walk you to your first class?"

"Umm…sure. That would be great." I grabbed all the items I dropped and followed Mike.

"Hey! We have our first three classes together! Lucky, huh?" I groaned internally.

"Yeah," I lied. "That's wonderful." We walked slowly to my first class. I got to sit through an hour of English with a room full of ignorant teenagers. Great. I entered the room, full of dread, but as soon as I saw one of the students, my spirits were lifted. Sitting at one of the tables was Alice Cullen. I grinned widely. She turned to look at me and waved me over, motioning to the empty seat next to her. "Well, Mike that was fun. I have to go now. Thanks again." And I left him open mouthed, standing stupidly in the doorway. I rushed over to Alice.

"Why hello again," she said.

"Hi. You don't know how happy I am you're here. I didn't know how long I could last with Mr. Newton." Alice looked over at Mike who had finally left the doorway and sat down next to a boy he obviously had known for a long time. "So, you just started this semester as well?"

"Yeah. We came here last year, but we had to take a…break…from school for my husband, Jasper. You see, he's fairly new to our diet and was having a hard time being around humans. He's still struggling, but the semester away from school really helped. That's why no one really stares at us anymore. They did last year when we first got here, but now that you've arrived, well, let's just say you'll be getting a lot of attention." She giggled as I groaned.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Bella, dear, you are the most beautiful vampire to have ever lived. You do know that right?" I knew I was more beautiful than all humans, but I didn't think I was that beautiful.

"No, I'm not."

"Bella, yes you are. Believe me," she said pointing to her head. I shook my head. This was definitely going to complicate things.

"Great." Alice laughed.

"You'll be fine Bella. I promise." At that moment the teacher walked into the room. When he reached the front of the room, he stared directly at me, his eyes getting wide. That was beginning to get really tiresome.

"Well," he said, "It appears that we have a new addition to our class this semester. Two in fact, though I'm sure you all remember Miss Cullen from last year," he said with a smile. Alice put her hand up and waved. Then his attention was directed toward me. "Care to introduce yourself?" I stood up.

"My name is Bella Swan. I moved here with my brother Charlie, who is a senior here. That's about it."

"Thank you Miss Swan. It's a pleasure to have you in my class." I nodded and sat back down. I could only imagine the thoughts running through the minds of these children. I put my head on my arms and began rocking it back and forth. I felt Alice's hand on my back.

"_How long is this class?_" I asked her, reopening our connection.

"_There's only 50 minutes left. Believe me, it won't be too bad. He's just going over the expectations for the semester. It's all good._"

"_What class do you have next?_"

"_I have sign language. You have Pre-Calc right?_" I groaned.

"_Yes._"

"_Edward has that class next too._" Even in her thoughts, I could tell she saw smiling. I looked up and saw an evil grin on her face. I laughed quietly.

"_You're point?_"

"_Oh please Bella. I saw the way you looked at him. And believe me, it meant something._" If I could've blushed right then, I knew I would've. I closed the connection with Alice and spent the rest of my first class thinking about Edward. What was this feeling I was having? The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. I walked slowly through the halls making sure I didn't run in to anyone. I looked down at my map and then looked up to see where I was. I was lost. As if reading my thoughts, someone came up behind me.

"Want help?" they asked. I turned to see Mike again. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's go." I let him lead me to our next class. I was very anxious to get to my class, not only to see Edward, but to get rid of Mike. We reached the classroom after what seemed like hours of walking and as I walked in, I heard a voice.

"_Hello again…Bella._" I turned to look for the voice. I saw Edward looking at me. Our eyes met and I again felt that electric shock. I continued to stare at him. Confusion and frustration filled his face. Brows still furrowed, he motioned for me to join his at the table. I went over willingly. I could tell this would be an eventful class.

**A/N: So…is it better now that she's met the Cullens? I hope it wasn't as slow as the first two chapters. I promise it will only get more eventful as the story continues. Please review and leave any suggestions you may have!**

**Love ya**

**Ebony!**


	4. Frustration

**A/N: Holy Carlisle! This story hasn't even been up for 24 hours and is already at 600 hits! I didn't think it would go over this well! But I'm very glad it has. I'm having so much fun writing it! Well, here you go! Finally some Bella and Edward interactions! Read and REVIEW! P.S. ****Not Emo But -PUNK-, GREAT observation! We'll see some more of Bella's powerS as the story continues!**

BPOV

I sat down quickly, never once breaking Edward's gaze. We just sat staring at each other. I heard some of my classmates whisper some rumors that I'm sure would be all over the school the next day, but I didn't care. Our gaze was only broken when our teacher walked into the class. As Mr. Lynne walked to the front of the class I heard a couple of the girls swoon. I laughed. I opened my mind to him. I was very curious as to how he reacted to his fan club. He was laughing.

"_My my my. This is just great. Another semester of hormonal teenage girls. What would my wife think about this?_" I immediately glanced down at his left hand but was surprised when I saw no ring. I opened a connection between us and thought to him,

"_Put on your ring._" He looked around the room trying to find the source of the voice in his head. When he found no one, he shrugged his shoulders, but proceeded to take his ring out of his pocket and put it on. I heard the girls behind me sigh heavily. I just laughed to myself. Edward looked at me strangely.

"It's nothing," I assured him. Again he began to look frustrated. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What are you thinking?" he asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering why you're looking at me so strangely."

"I can't hear your thoughts," he stated simply. I looked at him. Now I was confused. I hadn't been trying to block any other powers. I'd never done it before. I didn't even know it was possible.

"Well it's not my fault. I'm not trying to block you." He just looked at me, concentrating hard. I tried to let him hear my thoughts, but it didn't appear to be working. I was truly discouraged. "I can't even give them to you," I said dejectedly. We both sat looking at each other, brows furrowed. Our thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Lynne.

"Mr. Cullen!" he called.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you mind introducing your new friend to the class?"

"Bella?" he said softly to me.

"I'll do it myself." I stood up and looked at Mr. Lynne. He seemed to be dazzled as I stared him in the eye. "Hi," I started. "I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here with my brother. He's a senior here." And with that I sat back down. Mr. Lynne continued to stare at me. Edward started to chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing. You should hear his thoughts." I again tuned into my power and listened to Mr. Lynne.

"_Wow. She's…I…you're married Julian. Get yourself together man._" I laughed loudly. It seemed to bring him out of his daze.

"Something funny Ms. Swan?" he wondered.

"Oh no. I was just remembering something. Sorry sir." I looked down at the table and began to draw little symbols with my finger.

"So," Edward said.

"So what?"

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Edward Cullen." He stuck out his hand. I took it in my own. For the third time that day, I felt the shock.

"I--I'm Bella Swan," I managed to stutter.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Likewise Edward."

"So…"

"So…?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I'm still wondering why I can't hear your thoughts. I mean, this has never happened before. It's all too confusing."

"I'm really sorry Edward. Truly, I'm just as confused as you are. I've never had any trouble transferring my thoughts to people. It's quite frustrating. I'm not exactly sure what other powers would help us."

"Other powers? You mean, like, more than one?"

"Yes of course?"

"How many powers do you have?"

"At the moment…" I started, "I have no idea. I've been discovering new ones every so often. Though I do know I don't have Alice's power. I've never been able to see the future." Edward laughed.

"Yeah. Alice is definitely one of a kind."

"I adore her."

"That's because you don't know her." He and I laughed together again. I stopped suddenly.

"What's wro--" Edward started. I reached out my hand to touch him and froze time. I needed to think. I couldn't believe the things I was feeling. How could I go from having no friends at all, to having two people that, although I'd just met them, I'd trust my life with? I was getting scared. I ran out of the room. I needed alone time to think. I walked the halls about twenty times, letting the day's events run through my head. I was scared to go back to sit with Edward, scared to get close to him. But at the same time, I felt drawn to him. I _had_ to go back. I _needed_ to go back to him. Although I was scared, I knew things would be okay. There was just something about him. I felt safe. And I loved feeling that way. As I approached the classroom, I stared in to look at the frozen students. I studied each of their faces. Some were bored and some were intrigued. Many of the girls were looking intently at Mr. Lynne. One girl even had a bit of drool running down her cheek. I laughed quietly. I resumed my seat next to Edward and reached out to touch him again. The change was instant.

"--ng?" he finished?

"Beg your pardon?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" I tried my best to look puzzled.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine," I replied with a smile. He let the matter drop though I knew he didn't believe me. At that moment, I was glad he could read my mind. He sat looking at me. Frustration had taken over his calm face. I felt a little bad for making him confused, but I couldn't let him know how I really felt. I didn't want to scare him away. I didn't want to lose him. The bell rang and Edward and I bounded out of the room before any of the other students had even packed up. I silently thanked my enhanced reactions. I loved the speed. Edward walked with me to my next class. I had Spanish. I was acutely disappointed that I had to say goodbye to Edward. As we approached the door I turned to look at him. "Thank you Edward, for walking me to class."

"You're very welcome. And by the way, tell Newton to relax. Until later," he reached out and touched my hand. Before I knew it, he had gone. I was in a daze. It took me a second before I returned to the present. When I got back, Mike was standing in front of me. I remembered what Edward had said. I looked at Mike and simply said,

"Edward says, 'Relax.'" And I turned and walked into the room.

**A/N: So? How was the Bella and Edward interaction? I really hope you enjoyed this. I'm really excited to continue this story though I'm now unsure how I want to take it…oh well…I'll think of something! Thanks for reading. I'd love you even more if you REVIEWED! And if you have any suggestions…let me know!**

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	5. Lunchtime Fiasco

BPOV

Spanish was ridiculously boring. I'd been fluent in Spanish for over 75 years. I wanted to correct the teacher so bad but I decided against it. I sat through the class dreaming over when I'd see Edward next. I would occasionally be asked a question and immediately spouted off the answer without a second thought. The teacher's shocked look gave me great amusement. Finally the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. My spirits were instantly lifted. I got to see Alice…and Edward. An idiotic smile spread across my face. This caught many of the boys' attention. Many of them ended up running into things because they were too distracted by my smile to watch where they were going. I laughed harder than I'd ever laughed before. I couldn't remember ever being this happy in my 107 years of being in existence. I loved it! I continued to smile as I walked toward the cafeteria. I was being led by none other than Mike. When we reached the room, I scanned the area for Alice. I immediately saw her. She was waving at me from a table full of people. I suddenly got scared. What if the rest of her family hated me? I began to worry. I reached the table faster than I had anticipated. I stood there awkwardly for a moment. Alice got up from her seat and gave me a quick hug.

"We saved you a seat," she said. She pointed to a seat next to Edward. I walked slowly over to it. Edward was beaming when I saw him. My nervousness was immediately gone. I sat down with more confidence. I saw Edward whisper something to the gorgeous blonde haired boy sitting with Alice. I assumed it was her husband. Alice began to speak again. "Everyone this is Bella," she said flourishing her hand toward me. "Bella," she continued. "This is Jasper," she pointed to the blonde boy on her right. "He's my husband," she announced proudly. Jasper smiled. "Next to him is Rosalie, Emmett's wife." Rosalie was perhaps the most beautiful vampire I'd ever seen. Alice had told me I was the most beautiful, but after seeing Rosalie, I begged to differ. That's when Rosalie spoke up.

"Wow Alice! You were right! Bella," she called, directing her attention to me, "I never thought I'd say this, but you are the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. Even more beautiful than me. It's an honor to meet you!" She smiled brightly. I was happy to be accepted by her. Alice then continued her introductions.

"Next to her is Emmett. He's the size of a truck and has the mind of a two-year old. He'll laugh at anything." Emmett clearly did not appreciate her comments. He feigned anger.

"I'm very offended Alice. I am not the size of a truck. It's more like a grizzly bear. And I don't have the mind of a two year old. I'm clearly at a five year old's level, thank you very much." I giggled softly. I knew I was going to like him. He turned to me. "It's nice to meet you Bells…" I had a sudden intake of breath. They all seemed to notice my change. Everyone turned to glare at Emmett. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you!" Rosalie hit him. "What? I thought it was a cute alternative," he hissed.

"No, no. It's okay. I promise. It's just, my brother used to call me that. I guess I really miss him. That's all."

"But I thought you said your brother went here?" asked a confused Alice.

"He's not really my brother. We're kind of like you, who I'm guessing aren't related either…"

"Yeah, that's true," Emmett offered.

"Well, anyway, it doesn't really matter. Emmett," I said to him, "I'd be honored to have you call me Bells." I added a smile just so he knew I meant what I said. Everyone seemed to relax after that. Alice continued introducing me to the table, although I'd already met the last member of her family.

"And last and certainly the most obnoxious, is Edward." He simply nodded at me and added a wink.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you," I said.

"Don't worry about. We love having you," said Alice. "Oh and Bella, I was wondering if--"

"BELLA!" Alice was interrupted by a loud booming voice. I turned to see who had called my name. I saw Charlie rushing to the table. All the heads in the cafeteria were turned to look at him and I even allowed myself to hear some of the girls' thoughts. They were less than innocent. He reached the table with a screeching halt. "Hi," he said simply.

"Hi Charlie. Everyone, this is Charlie, my 'brother'." An unenthusiastic chorus of hi's rang out. I saw Edward tense up by my side. He slid one hand around me much to my surprise. I tried to hide my shock and spoke as collected as I could. "What's up?"

"I just hadn't seen you all day and didn't see you come into lunch. I was getting a little nervous." It wasn't like Charlie to worry about me. He'd always let me go off where ever and whenever I wanted not caring to ask questions. I was beginning to wonder what had brought about this change. With each passing moment, Edward's grip on me became tighter.

"I'm okay Charlie. Just eating with some new friends." Charlie looked surprised. I was a little offended. I touched Edward's arm with my hand, signaling for him to let me go. "Excuse me for a minute guys." I walked off motioning for Charlie to follow me. As soon as we were a few feet away from the table and reached out my hand, freezing time for the second time that day. "WHAT THE HECK!?" Charlie was taken aback.

"What did I do?"

"You're being a big jerk and you know it! Why did you act so surprised when I said I'd met new friends? Why are you all of a sudden so concerned with me now? What's happened to the Charlie I once knew?"

"There is something weird about them Bella. I can feel it."

"You think something has to be wrong with someone to make it ok for them to accept me?"

"No that's not what I meant."

"Yes it is. You know what Charlie, I want you to leave please. Take any car you like, I don't care." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Here, here's about 500,000. Take care of yourself Charlie."

"Bella, you can't be serious. You're really not going to just throw me away are you?" I breathed in deeply and rethought my actions. I knew I was being a little bit rash.

"Ok, I'm not just throwing you away, but I don't want you to come back to the house tonight. Take that money and find a hotel somewhere. I just…I need some time alone to think. Please. Take which ever car you would like, but just please, leave me be."

"Bella--"

"Charlie, just save it. When you can stop acting like a jerk and treating me all weird, come back and talk to me. Until then, just leave." I turned around and walked back to the table. I waited for Charlie to be gone to unfreeze time. The normal chatter of lunchtime continued. Alice was the first at our table to speak up.

"Where'd Charlie go?"

"Oh, he's gonna take a break from school for a while. It was too much pressure for him." I folded my arms and put my head on them. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. Charlie had been with me for 90 years and then all of a sudden, I'd turned my back on him all because I thought he was acting funny. I was a horrible person and I knew it. How could I desert my companion of almost a century for a group of vampires I barely knew and had only known for a few hours? I felt a hand on my back.

"Bella?" Edward called. I looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I promised.

"Well, we were wondering," he began, "if you would like to come to our house after school? I mean, we know Carlisle and Esme will love you and well, Alice has taken such a great fancy to you, I think she wants to keep you." He chuckled at the last part. I thought it over for a little while. I finally nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to." Edward smiled and Alice began to jump up and down.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait. Think of the things we'll be able to do?" Alice continued to rattle on as Edward led me out of the cafeteria.

"What do you have next?"

"Biology," I stated.

"Me too." I smiled. We walked next to each other. "Be my lab partner?" he asked.

"Of course." We walked into the lad room and sat next to each other. The class passed quickly. Edward and I talked the whole time. Thankfully we'd both passed this course before so it would be a piece of cake. The bell rang all too soon. Fortunately it wasn't good-bye. Edward and I had the rest of our classes together. The day went by quickly and before I knew it, I was walking to the parking lot. I realized that Charlie had taken the car so I quickly ran to Alice.

"Umm…" I started. She pointed to a silver Volvo across the parking lot.

"You'll be riding with Edward."

"How did you--?" She pointed to her head and tapped it twice. "Oh." I ran over to Edward.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." I got into the car. We drove for about fifteen minutes before we reached the Cullens' house, or should I say mansion. It was bigger than mine and very pretty. I got out of the car in a daze. I wasn't sure what to expect when I entered it for the first time.

**A/N: So...what did you think? Were you surprised by Bella's outburst? To tell you the truth, even i wasn't expecting it...haha...i hope this was worth reading cuz honestly i enjoyed writing it. I think i'm going to introduce another one of Bella's many powers in the next chapter. Does anyone have any suggestions as to what it should be? Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and i'll love you forever...or at least until i put up my next chapter...lqtm...**

love ya

EBONY!


	6. Go Get Her

BPOV

Edward grabbed my hand, a small gesture that made my dead heart swell. I smiled. He led me into the house. I truly wasn't sure what to expect. I was hoping that his parents would like me. It was funny. I'd only known the Cullens for a day, yet it felt as though they were the closest thing to family I would ever have. I never felt this way around Charlie. Sure I cared for him, but never this much. I couldn't believe how fast this was all going. I continued to walk up the sidewalk to the door. Edward was still holding on to my hand, a fact that made me happy inside, something I'd been feeling all day. I could hear all the other Cullen children already in the house, talking animatedly with their parents. I felt a pang of jealousy. I'd never had parents. For as long as I could remember I'd been taking care of myself. Edward seemed to sense something was wrong.

"Bella? What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's not important." I turned and smiled for reassurance. He didn't believe me, but he let the matter drop. "Are you ready to meet them?"

"Yes. I'm ready." We walked in the door and I was immediately bombarded by Alice.

"Come on Bella! I want you to meet them! She took my hand from Edward and yanked me toward the family room. Standing in the middle was a man about 25 years old. He was very handsome and I felt drawn to him. "Bella," Alice said, "this is Carlisle." He stretched out his hand. That's when it happened. The moment I touched his hand, something changed. I was suddenly immerged into a swarm of memories. I could see his whole life playing in front of me. I saw his childhood, his change, his fellowship with all the members of his "family", up to now, shaking my hand. **(A/N: The original creator of the power was Child-of-God13, but I liked it so much…I wanted to use it. But I wanted to make sure that the creator got the credit. I'm not that imaginative…lol…anyway…)** I let go of his hand and shook my head. I heard him speak for the first time.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"Yeah," I muttered. "I'll be fine. It was just…weird…" Suddenly all the Cullens were in the room, including a beautiful brown haired woman I didn't know. They were all just staring at me. "I'm fine," I repeated. They all continued to stare. I started to fidget uncomfortably. "Maybe I should go." And before anyone could stop me, I was out the door and running to my house.

It only took me two minutes to get to my house. I was surprised to find how close the Cullens and I lived. I walked into my house and immediately ran upstairs. I turned the bathtub on and let the steamy water fill it up. I went to my room and grabbed a book and then went back the bathroom. I sunk into the warm, bubble filled bath, put my hair up, and opened my book. I just sat there for hours, letting things run through my head. I really wasn't paying attention to the words on the pages of my book. I was too absorbed in my own thoughts. I didn't know what to do. Perhaps the relationship with the Cullens had gone too fast. Maybe I needed a break from them. I needed to leave Forks. I didn't know where I was going to go. All I knew was that I wouldn't be at school the next day. I got out of the bath and went to my room quickly to change my clothes. I grabbed the keys to one of my cars and went outside. I got in, money in one pocket, and my mind in other places and revved the engine. I drove out of the driveway and into the unknown. I wasn't sure what the future held for me. Only Alice did and I hoped against hope she wouldn't intervene. With my luck however, my wishes never came true. I drove out of Forks and away from my troubles, or so I thought.

* * *

APOV (Yes…Alice)

"Edward!" I yelled. "Did you just see that vision?"

"Yes," he answered simply. He grabbed the keys to his Volvo and before I could object, he was gone. Although I knew Bella would be upset that he followed, I knew it was for the best. Though they didn't know it yet, Bella and Edward were meant for each other.

"Go Edward," I whispered. "Go get her!"

**A/N: Okay…I know this is a really short chapter, but now that my writer's block for **_**The Prodigal Son**_** is gone, it's come up for this story. And it's driving me insane. I'm sorry it's a sucky chapter, but I knew if I didn't at least write a little bit, it would be a long time before my next update so…this is what you get. I hope it wasn't a waste of time reading. I promise the next chapter is going to be better. There's gonna be more BXE interaction…which we all love! So...hang in there. It's only gonna get better from here….and please REVIEW!! If you have any suggestions…they are GREATLY appreciated!**

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	7. Key

EPOV

I was sitting in my room, mulling over what had happened. Bella had just rushed out and I didn't know why. I felt hurt. And then, Alice had a vision. Bella was leaving.

"Edward!" she yelled. "Did you just see that vision?"

"Yes," I answered. Before anyone could stop me, I had my keys to my Volvo and I was driving away from my house. I needed to find Bella. I knew that it had only been a day, but there was something about her. She had a hold on me, and I couldn't bear to see her leave. As strange as it seemed, I needed her now. I had no idea what these feelings were, but I knew I had to follow them. Things had indeed been going fast, but I didn't care. Sometimes fast was the best way.

I revved the engine as I waited at a stoplight. I had no idea where Bella was headed. I'd leave my mind open to the thoughts of the people in the area. I knew that a woman as beautiful as Bella would capture the attention of most of the population. I continued to drive aimlessly through the city and ended up driving into Port Angeles. I listened carefully to the thoughts around me. Nothing was coming up. I was getting extremely frustrated! I drove through the entire city without any clues. I didn't know where to go next. I decided on Seattle. I knew I could get there in record time. I vowed not to stop for anything. I knew that with my enhanced reactions, I'd run into no problems. I reached the Seattle city limits faster than I had anticipated and that's when I got glimpses of Bella. Some lusty males and jealous females were thinking less than desirable thoughts about her. I tried to figure out where they'd seen her, but was having no luck. I continued to drive through the city when I came across a nice hotel.

"Maybe," I thought to myself, "just maybe…" I drove up to the entrance and handed my keys over to the valet. I walked quickly into the hotel. I went up to the front desk, searching the mind of the workers behind it. That's where I found Bella. She was here. As I approached the desk, the females' thoughts were turned to me. I was pretty disgusted with their thoughts and tuned them out. Instead I concentrated on thoughts about Bella.

"Hi," I said. "I'm looking for Bella Swan. I was told to meet her here," I lied. The men behind the counter looked thoroughly disappointed.

"She's in the penthouse suite," said one. "Top floor."

"Can I have a key please?" The men looked shocked.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're not authorized--" I turned to the women and flashed them a smile.

"Can I have a key?" I repeated. They swooned and willingly agreed. They handed me a key. I thanked them quickly and ran up the stairs. I was half tempted to use the elevator, but I knew that I would get there faster if I ran up the stairs. I had to make sure no humans were around. After I established the area was clear, I ran as fast as I could to get to the penthouse. I slowed my pace as I reached her door. I took a deep breath and enter the suite. I didn't see Bella in the entryway and was thankful. I didn't want her to know I was here and least not yet. I really hoped she wasn't using any of her powers. I walked quietly through the rooms, hoping I wouldn't run into Bella. I heard the shower going and knew I was safe, for the time being. I walked into the bedroom and saw that all the clothes were already unpacked, but I didn't see any suitcases. On the pillow, I saw a rose with a note. I picked it up. It read…

WELCOME BACK MISS SWAN!

Bella was obviously a regular visitor of this hotel. It wouldn't surprise me if she bought the suite as a permanent escape plan. I continued to look around and found many more gifts. I laughed softly. She was obviously a very popular guest. I wasn't quite sure how often she's come here. It shocked me that the workers hadn't noticed anything strange about a 17 year old girl coming here herself and being able to pay for it. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

I sensed something was different. I stopped and listened. The shower had gone off. I didn't have much time until Bella would come out and find me. I scrambled to look for a place to hid. I immediately reprimanded myself. I was being stupid and childish. I didn't need to hide from her. I walked over to the couch and sat down. And I waited. It was about twenty minutes later when I heard Bella's soft yelp.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "How did you get in?" I held up my card.

"Key," I answered simply. She huffed slightly and folded her arms across her chest. It was that moment I realized that she was only standing in her towel. I looked down, wanting to give her privacy. She followed suite and yelped again when she saw what she was wearing.

"I…you…it's…hold on for a moment please." She ran out of the living room and back into her bedroom. Almost immediately, she came back fully dressed with a brush in her hand. "Okay, now explain. Why are you here Edward?" She didn't look angry. She did look confused. Her head was cocked to one side. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Every part of her was perfect, her eyes, her nose, and her lips. Oh her lips. How I wished I could kiss them. I couldn't believe what I thinking. What was it about this woman that made me feel this way? I finally gained enough composure to talk.

"I want to know why you ran away."

"How do you know I ran away?"

"Alice."

"Oh. I knew I couldn't get away with this. Oh well. You can't blame a girl for trying." She sank down on the couch. She looked at me. Her topaz eyes were staring deeply into my own. And then something strange happened. Her breathing got really shallow and her eyes turned black. She sat completely still and just looked into my eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. It was like some invisible force was connecting us, but I didn't mind. I loved it. Bella then moved. She leaned in closer to me. I could smell the strawberry of her shampoo. It was intoxicating. I took all my self-control not to kiss her there and then. She continued to inch closer to me. Her eyes had gone back to their original golden color. When I tried to move my eyes, I succeeded. The connection was broken, but Bella was still only inches away from me. And then she said something I never would have expected. "Kiss me," she whispered. I wasn't sure I'd heard her right. She looked me in the eyes again, pleading silently with me. I closed the space between us and touched my lips to hers. I couldn't believe this was happening. I'd only know her for one day and yet this felt so right. Our lips moved perfectly together. I inhaled her sweet sent. Her hand was suddenly at the base of my neck and she was twirling a piece of my hair with her finger. I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to me. It was a good thing neither of us needed to breathe. I didn't want to have to break this kiss for anything. Her hands began to knot in my hair. I took my other hand and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer still. After a couple more moments, the most incredible kiss I'd ever had ended. It was perfect. Bella looked at me and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For that." I smiled widely.

"It was my pleasure." I took her hand and kissed it softly.

"So, what now?" she wondered. "Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean it's only been a day…"

"Bella," I started, "The moment I saw you, I knew there was something about you. I needed you. That first moment in the office, I knew I loved you. It's that kind of true love that won't let anything get in the way." Bella smiled.

"I feel the same way." She leaned into me again and for the second time that night, I got to kiss my angel.

**A/N: Okay…so I know I said things were going too fast, but it was killing me keeping those two away from each other. They needed this moment. I really hope you liked it. I'm sorry if things went too fast for your taste, but oh well…I hope it doesn't stop you from reading the story though. Please review!****I think I'm gonna do this chapter in Bella's POV too…but I'm not sure…btw…what was going on with Bella in those moments before Edward kissed her? A new power perhaps??**

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	8. Vampires Can't Dream Can They?

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's been awhile. I've been having major writers block and went on vacation last week so updates have been delayed. Sorry… But then an idea came and I had to run with it! I'm not sure how mad you guys will be at me for doing this, but what the heck…it's my story! P.S. I'm introducing a couple new, original characters in honor of my best friend…you know who you are Sparky! ENJOY AND REVIEW**

Chapter 8: Vampires Can't Dream…Can They?

EPOV

My eyes fluttered open. I looked ahead and saw an empty, deserted road. I was slightly disoriented. I had no idea what had just happened. I tried to remember something that would explain my strange whereabouts. I remembered being in Bella's hotel room and telling her how I felt. I remember kissing her. I relived the kiss for a moment. I started to move, but then noticed something was holding me back. I looked down and saw my seat belt. I was still in my car. I'd never made it to the hotel. I'd fallen asleep. Everything that had happened had been a dream. I shook my head. Vampires couldn't sleep, much less dream. I was frustrated. I couldn't figure anything out. I slammed my hands against the steering wheel of my car. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Alice.

"Alice," I started.

"I know Edward. I saw everything. I've already told Carlisle. He's coming up with a theory as we speak. Just calm down and come home. I need to speak to you about a new vision I've had." There was a sort of dread in her voice. I started the ignition and sped off to my house. I'd return for Bella soon. I just didn't know when. I silently promised myself (and Bella) that I would come back. I had to.

**A/N: Edward did indeed have a dream! Bella did not use her powers. I know that Stephenie Meyer said they can't, but just wait and let me explain. So yes...Edward had a dream. Their kisses never really happened. Sorry...Anyway back to the story...**

* * *

BPOV

I sat on my bed, just thinking about the night's events. Everything had gone too fast. The relationships were forming so quickly. It was scaring me. All I wanted at the moment was to be left alone. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers against my temples. I had to think of a way to avoid the Cullens at all costs. It would be hard, not only because of their special abilities, but also because I yearned to see them. My eyes were still closed when I heard a knock at my door. My eyes shot open and ran to the door. I tried to search the minds of the people on the other side but couldn't get anything. There were only two people in the whole world that had ever learned to block my powers, but I thought I'd lost them years ago. I tentatively opened the door. Standing in front of me were two people I'd never expected to see again.

"Oh my--" I gasped. "It's you!" I threw my arms around them. "How are you--how did you--I can't believe it's you!" I knew that if I'd been able to cry, I would be at that moment. "I've missed you guys!" I just looked at the inhumanly beautiful couple in front of me.

"Come on now Bells. Did you really think we'd let anything stop us from seeing you?" the man said.

"Well it has been 30 years."

"We're vampires. 30 years is like 3 days to us." the woman commented.

I just stared into the topaz eyes of my two visitors. Miles Denny and Shailene Long. They had been my best friends before my change. Little did I know my best friends were vampires. I'd lost touch with them after my change, but had found them again sixty years later, but once again lost them. I was so happy to finally be reunited with them. I beamed as I stared at them. I just soaked everything in. Moments ago, all I wanted was solitude. Now, I couldn't wait to catch up with my two visitors.

"Come on." I ushered. They walked in, hand in hand. I didn't fail to notice that. "What's going on you two?" Shailene looked quizzically at me and then followed my gaze down to their hands.

"Oh," she chuckled. "Well…"

"Say hello to Mrs. Denny," Miles said proudly. I squealed with delight. I always knew there had been something between them. I was so happy that they had finally realized it themselves.

"How long has it been?" I asked. They both looked down at their feet, shuffling from side to side.

"Well, we got married the year after you disappeared. The year after your change. We searched for you. I mean, I had to have my best friend as my maid of honor. But we couldn't find you. All we knew was that you were with Charlie. Speaking of, where is he?"

"I…well…he's gone. I told him to leave."

"Why?" they both asked.

"He was just getting weird…too weird. I let him take a car and told him not to come back to the house."

"Bella, babe, if you haven't noticed, this is a hotel," Miles said. I made a face at him.

"Thanks hon, I never would've caught on if you hadn't told me," I retorted. "When I said house, I meant house. I bought a house on the edge of a little town called Forks. It's absolutely gorgeous. I love it!"

"Then why," started Shailene, "aren't you there?" I sighed heavily. I wasn't sure I was ready to try and explain everything, but I knew that I needed to. This would help. And there were no other people I could trust more than Miles and Shailene. I started my story of that day's events. They sat quietly. When I finished, Shailene straightened.

"Bella," she started.

"Shai," I said.

"You need to go back," she said simply. I stared at her, my mouth wide open. "Darling, close your mouth and listen. Miles and I will go back with you. We'll start classes with you."

"We'll do what?!" Miles asked.

"Calm down Sparky. It'll be fun," Shai said with a quick wink. "Besides, we've been through school about a hundred times. This will be easy." She turned to look at me again and continued her proposal. "We'll go back to your house with you. We'll stay there and start school with you in about a week. That will give us time to get settled, registered. And it will give you time to think about how you are going to deal with your Cullen problem. Sound fair?" I knew I couldn't argue. Her idea sounded sane enough. I just hoped it would work.

"Ok," I mumbled quietly. Shai sat back, with a triumphant smile. Miles was slumped back, obviously upset about starting school again. I closed my eyes. _This has to work_, I thought to myself. _It just has to._

**A/N: So...what do you think? How in the world did Edward have a dream? So...say hello to Miles and Shailene. Just to let you know, they will become regulars in this story if you haven't already guessed. Sorry for the slowness of this chapter. I'll try and update soon...and just so you know...the more reviews i get...the faster i update wink wink REVIEW!!**


	9. Not Map Quest

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another update. I hope it's worth the 3 day wait. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I spent the rest of the night packing what little I had brought. I asked Shai and Miles about their luggage and they stated simply that they'd left it in their car. I nodded and continued to pack. Shai came into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and looked at me curiously.

"Bella dear," she began, "tell me more about Edward." I just stared at her, not knowing what exactly to say. I'd told her basically everything about everyone.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well for starters, what does he look like? He must be something special to have caught your eye." She winked subtly and smiled. She knew me too well.

"Umm, well…" and I began a twenty minute description of a man I'd met only one day ago. Shai listened politely, a smile playing on her face the entire time. She seemed intrigued by what I told her. As I finished, Miles sauntered into the room. He looked at me and then at Shailene. His eyebrows arched when he saw the smirk on his wife's face.

"What have you two been talking about?" he wondered.

"Girl stuff Sparky," Shailene offered. "You wouldn't want to know." Miles frowned at her answer. She bounced off the bed and ran to him, giving him a quick kiss. That seemed to make him forget. I just watched them as he held her close. There was a look in his eye, something that told me this was the real thing. I'd seen that look only a few times before. I saw it when Alice and Jasper looked at each other and also when Emmett would steal glances at Rosalie. I sighed, wishing I could find someone who would look at me that way. _Maybe my dear, you already have. _I heard Shai think.

I'd forgotten at Shailene's power. She could see your deepest desires. She knew the secret wishes of your heart. I glanced at her. She smiled at me briefly and then looked up to gaze at her husband. _My darling Bella, the way you talk about him…well…I wouldn't be surprised if there was a future in store for the two of you. Believe me. I know. _She gave me a knowing wink and then pushed herself up on her tip toes to give Miles another sweet kiss. He smiled widely and wrapped her into a hug. I turned away to give them a private moment. The moments of true love that went on between them were meant to be private. I went over to my closet once more to make sure I hadn't left anything. I waited a couple more minutes and then heard Miles think, _Ok Bells. We're done. You can turn around now._ I could hear him laughing. I turned around slowly. They were standing, both of them holding a bag of mine.

"Are you ready?" Miles asked out loud. I nodded my head. "Let's head out then." We all headed for the door. I walked down to the front desk and turned in my key.

"Thank you for the wonderful service Mr. Dwyer. Perfect as usual."

"It's always a pleasure Ms. Swan," said Mr. Dwyer, the manager. "Let me get someone to help you with your bags." I was about to tell him it wasn't necessary when he called for a bell boy. "Jacob!" I saw a large, mature looking teenage boy running toward me. He smiled a goofy grin, one that warmed my heart. "Jacob, help Miss Swan with her bags." Jacob eagerly took the bags from our hands and led me out the door.

"How was your stay Ms. Swan?" he asked politely.

"Call me Bella."

"Well, Bella…the question still stands."

"It was very nice thank you." I admired his manners and his grin. He was a cute boy. He reminded me of someone I'd known long ago. "How do you like working here?" I asked, trying to continue the small talk. Miles and Shailene had gone ahead of me, clearly wanting some more alone time. I, however, was in no rush to get back.

"Oh it's great," Jacob answered enthusiastically. "My dad doesn't like it much because it's so far from the reservation. I've had to rent a place up here, but it pays well and it keeps me busy."

"Reservation?" I asked.

"I'm Quileute. I used to live on a reservation in La Push. But once my mom died and my dad, well, his health isn't that great, I came here to get a job."

"Wow. How old are you?"

"I'll be 19 in a couple of months."

"Well, happy early birthday. Thanks so much for all your help." I pointed to my car and he loaded the bags into the back.

"Thanks. It was nice to talk to you. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." He turned swiftly and raced back to the hotel. I heard a car pull up next to me.

"You ready Bells?" Miles asked.

"If I have to be." Shailene laughed.

"Well, you have to be! So get in your car and let's go!"

"Lead the way Bells." I stepped into my car and revved the engine. I sped home, Miles and Shailene on my tail. As my beautiful home came into view, I sighed. I felt any overwhelming peace being back here. I tried to listen to the thoughts of my friends when they turned into the drive way. They fell in love with it immediately. I smiled slightly and got out of my car. I took all my bags out of my car and rushed inside. I unpacked quickly and ran to Charlie's room. He must have cleaned everything out himself, because there was nothing left in his room. I thought about giving that room to Miles and Shailene. I shook my head, knowing that room was far too small for two grown people. I decided to let them choose their own room. I went back downstairs and outside to help unload their car. There weren't too many bags. We were able to get everything into the house within a couple of trips.

"Bella," Shailene exclaimed, "this house is beautiful! I'm going to love it here!" She spun around in little circles, something she's always done when she was excited. And then, she disappeared. I laughed a genuine laugh for the first time in a long time. I sank down onto one of the huge sofas. Miles plopped down next to me.

"This house," he said softly, "seems familiar to you, doesn't it." I just stared at him. How could he have known that? I nodded. "Do you know why Bells?" I shook my head. He looked me in the eyes. I could see him struggling with himself.

"Miles, just tell me."

"It's familiar…because…"

"I swear if you don't tell me in the next five seconds…" I trailed off. He was very aware of what I could do, perhaps more aware. **(A/N: I don't feel like making a whole conversation of explaining Miles's power so I'm just gonna tell you. He can see your power and can usually figure out a way to block it…the mind powers at least…kinda like human Bella. It Bella's case, he can see all of her powers, even ones she hasn't discovered yet…so…back to the story…)**

"It's familiar because, well Bells, this was your house before you were changed. I know that some of the furniture is different, but most of this house is still the same. It's been slightly modernized but it's almost impossible not to recognize. I can't help but think of everything we experienced here. Now, don't tell Shailene that I'm telling you this, but we had our first kiss in your backyard," he said. I just sat there in awe. I'd lived here? I looked at Miles and silently begged him to tell me more. "Are you sure you're ready for more?" he asked. I nodded again and he began the story of my life…at least all that he knew…

* * *

EPOV

I rushed home as fast as I could. As I pulled up to the house, Alice was waiting outside for me. She had a slight look of concern and also confusion.

"I had a vision," she said.

"Well Alice, that is normal for you."

"Stop being cheeky and let me show you."

_Bella was sitting at home. Two vampires walked in to the room with her. She knew them, her body language said that. They talked with her, trying their best to calm her down. They told her they'd never let anyone ever hurt her again. The male had a fierce look in his eye. Though no danger was present, he already had a defensive stance around Bella and the other female. There was a strange noise coming from another room. Suddenly, a red-eyed vampire ran into the room. The other male tried his best to fight him off, but didn't succeed. The red-eyed intruder looked hungrily at Bella and made a grab for her. Bella yelled out two names…Miles and Shailene. And then, in a matter of seconds, she was gone with her captor. _

"Bella!" I gasped. "Alice, how do I get to Bella's house?"

"I'm psychic Edward…not Map Quest." I growled and instead of going inside to ask Carlisle about my dream, I got into my car again. I couldn't let Bella get taken. Not now…not ever.

**A/N: So…how was it? There are so many unanswered questions. Is it driving you as insane as it's driving me? P.S. How did you like my special guest? I promise Jacob won't appear any more...I just love him so much i needed to add him in at least one of my stories...Well…review and I'll update…**

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	10. History of Bella

**A/N: Here is Bella's history. Some of it at least. There will be some more in later chapters and those will most likely come in flashbacks. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I'd been sitting with Miles for hours. Shailene had joined us almost immediately after he'd begun the first story. She would add in small little details that only a girl would remember. Miles was getting slightly annoyed I could tell, but I would just laugh and beg them to continue. Every word resounded in my head as though I was listening to a recording. I was so happy to finally remember everything. **(A/N: Everything italicized is Miles telling the story. Underlined is the details Shai remembered)**

_The first time we met you was on your 16__th__ birthday. Your parents had invited us over for a small party. You guys had just moved in to this house a couple of days before. You were completely devastated to have left your old home so close to such a special turning point in your life. I remember talking to Renee for the first hour we were there. She told us how you'd been born and raised in Chicago. You were the life of every party she said. You always had to know what was going on at every moment. Busy body was the word she used. Dances were your favorite. And of course, you always had the best date, the best dress. Little miss popular. Renee even mentioned a boy. There was something special about him. She could tell. The only thing she remembered about him were his eyes. "Greener than emeralds," she'd commented. She also thought he had a funny color hair, but she couldn't remember what it was. _**(A/N: Who could it be?) **_You two had taken special interest in each other. The day she told you that you were moving was like the end of the world. She said that your dad, Phil _**(A/N: I know! Don't even start…Just get over it…Phil is her dad in this story)** _had gotten a great opportunity hear in Forks and he couldn't pass it up. There was no yelling involved though. Simply tears. And the look on your face nearly broke her heart. She even told us about when you said goodbye to the boy. You were so calm, collected. You only broke when he handed you a ring. You promised each other you'd meet again. And then you ended up here. It took us two hours to get you out of your room and another hour to get you to talk. You and Shai hit it off immediately. _I remember that we both loved each other's shoes. We talked about them for about forty-five minutes. Yours were a gorgeous red color and ridiculously high. _We'd finally gotten you to open up. There and then, once your parents had left, we made a pact to be best friends forever. It was funny, our perspectives of forever. I mean, Shailene and I were already vampires by then. We'd been changed only a year before you got here. Thankfully we'd both been blessed with wonderful self-control. But that's beside the point. The party was a success much to Renee's delight. You were already somewhat happier. The days past. We went to school together. _We had wonderful sleepovers, talking about the various boys at school. You didn't like any of them. _The first year came and went without anything eventful. We all became closer. You finally felt like you felt in. There were only small periods of times it felt like we'd lose you. You glance at your ring and well, it was like you were back in Chicago again. Your 17__th__ birthday was almost exactly like your previous birthday. _Except it didn't take us any time to get you out of your room. Well, that is after I'd finished getting you ready. That black dress looked incredible on you. _Everything went so smoothly until, well one day you'd gone off on your own. You wanted to take a walk. But you never came back. Shailene knew what had happened. _It was a blessing and a curse, knowing every time a new vampire was created. Though I only kept tabs on certain ones. _We searched for you for a long time. We followed your scent. I was mixed with two others. One was Charlie's and one was one we didn't recognize. It must have been the one who turned you. We knew you would be safe with Charlie. We just hoped against hope we'd find you some day. Little did we know it would be 60 years later. _And I'd so wanted you in our wedding. Thankfully, Miles's sister stepped in. Now don't get me wrong, I loved Piper to death, but I missed my best friend. You know, you would've liked Piper. She was a great girl! Really funny too! I miss her. But anyway, that's beside the point. I've always wondered Bella, what went on in those 60 years we were apart?

I wasn't sure what to tell them. Nothing really had happened. Charlie and I had gone from coven to coven, hoping to find one that would except our way of living. Unfortunately, none of them would.

"There's really not much to tell," I said. "Because of our different lifestyle not many vampires accepted us. Charlie and I spent a lot of our time traveling. I've been to every state in the U.S. as well as half of Europe. I know almost every language there is to know and have come across the strangest animals, you wouldn't believe it. I've been through school countless times. I even stayed in one place long enough to get my degree and started my own photography business. It was a great success. I never really made any friends anywhere I went. People seemed to avoid Charlie and me. Their natural instincts told them to stay away and they did. It got quite lonely. I had a couple of acquaintances, but nothing too serious." Shailene and Miles looked at me for a little bit. Miles seemed content in my answer, but Shailene was less than satisfied.

"Oh please Bella dear, that's definitely not all that's happened. Where's the danger? Your life can't have been this eventless." I began to fidget as I remembered what had happened to me. I shuddered.

"You know me too well. I took up modeling in Europe once. It paid well and I was offered many jobs. It was kind of like a hobby. I even accumulated a large fan base. There was one fan however, that got a little too attached. His name was James. He wrote me a letter almost every week. He begged me to give him a chance. He wrote his phone number and address in every letter. I would write back, politely declining his advances. But then, his letters stopped begging and began demanding. He no longer asked me to give him a chance. He told me I had to, or else. I just ignored them. What could a little human boy do to me? I went on living my life, completely forgetting about James. His letters stopped coming and I thought it was the end. But then one day I came home from a photo shoot to find my lock broken. I was stupid enough to keep going, not really paying attention to the broken lock. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom to take a bath. I went inside to find threatening messages written on the mirrors. They all had something to do with getting me back for all the rejection. I knew it had to be James. I walked out of the bathroom and around the house, looking for my obsessed fan. It appeared like he'd left. I was wrong. I went back upstairs to my room. He was waiting for me on my bed. He had an insane smile on his face.

'Do you want me now?' he asked manically. He flashed his teeth. I stepped slowly toward him, trying to calm him down. 'Don't come any closer!' he warned. He growled lowly. And then there was complete silence. And that scared me. I should at least be able to hear his heart pounding like I knew it would be. And yet, I heard nothing. I stared into his eyes. They were ocher black. My eyes went wide.

'You're a…' I started.

'I'm a what?' he hissed. We sat in silence once more. It finally hit him. 'I knew it! You were too beautiful to be human. Oh this makes everything so much easier.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well being a vampire is quite lonely, you know? And I've been looking for a mate for a long time. But it couldn't be anyone. I knew you'd be perfect.'

'You were…going to turn me?'

'It was a great plan. You'd be mine forever or longer.'

'I'll never be yours,' I spat at him. That made him angry. He got up from where he was sitting. He began threatening me, telling me somehow, some day, he's make me his. He began to hit me. I flew around the room, breaking almost all the furniture. He sauntered over to me again. I reached out my hand to stop him, but instead time froze. (That's when I first discovered that useful power.) I ran as fast as I could. I tried to find Charlie. We'd split up for the time being, but we needed to leave. Once I found him, we left, no questions asked. Once we were safely away from James, I unfroze time and let things go back to the way they were. We came back to the states. We stayed in Massachusetts for a little before we came here. I haven't heard from James since." I began to shake. Just thinking about James scared me. I thought of his threats. I never wanted to see him again and yet telling this story, it was as though everything was coming back to me, including James. I shuddered. Miles looked mad.

"We'll never let anyone hurt you again Bells. I promise!" Shailene wrapped her arms around me and told me everything would be ok. All of a sudden, Miles went rigid. His stance became defensive. He told us not to move. I wasn't sure what was going on. And then I saw him. It was as though my story was coming back to haunt me. James… **(A/N: I was so tempted to end it here, but I decided to be nice)** The only difference this time was that his eyes were red instead of black. He looked at me hungrily. Miles whipped around and growled at him. They began to fight. Shailene screamed and started to dry sob. I heard her thoughts. _I can't lose him, not now. I love you Miles. I love you!_ I tried my best to console her. I looked up. Miles was losing. I thought to him, _It's ok. Save yourself and Shai. She needs you. I'll be fine._ Miles retreated. James made a grab for me.

"Miss me?" he growled. I yelled out to Miles and Shailene. And then I was gone.

**A/N: AHH!! James! Can you believe it!? Where was Edward!? Even I don't know. Review Review REVIEW!**

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	11. Hiatus

**Hello everyone. **

**If you are reading this right now, you either haven't got _Breaking Dawn,_ don't plan on getting _Breaking Dawn_, (which is total insanity...what's wrong with you?), OR have been lucky enough to have already finished _Breaking Dawn_. (In which case...don't you dare spoil anything for me or I'll have to hurt you.) **

**Anyway...I'm putting ALL my stories on temporary hiatus so that I can read said book. Cuz I love you all, but that book is much more important that my stories and I'm sure most if not all of you will agree. I will update once I'm done reading it which depending on how intrigued I am...might only take 6 hours. (That's how long it took me to read _Eclipse_. Pathetic i know, but what can i say...) So anyway...I'll update my stories later...**

Much love,

Ebony

"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me."


	12. She's Gone

**A/N: I'm gonna try my best to make it a good chapter, but my writer's block is getting ridiculous! So here we go…P.S. Vote in the poll!**

BPOV

I closed my eyes as James slung me over his shoulder and ran out of the house. I opened a connection between us. I tried to see what he had planned for me, but unfortunately he was translating "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" into every language known to man. He was trying to keep things from me. Frustrated, I closed the connection and slumped against him. Although it brought me closer to him, it didn't require as much effort. I flinched at the closeness, but I knew I needed to save my strength.

"Warming up to me already?" James sneered. I hit him in the back. "Gentle girly," he warned. I heard malice in his voice, but surprisingly wasn't as scared as I should have been. I let my thoughts wander to happier things. I thought of Miles and Shailene. I had been so happy to see them. I loved them both so much. I could almost hear Shailene's laugh when Miles tickled her. I could almost see her playfully hitting him and then capturing his lips into a sweet kiss. I yearned to have someone like that. And then, suddenly, my thoughts drifted to someone new. Edward. He invaded my thoughts almost immediately. I thought of his bronze hair, his golden eyes, and most of all, his crooked smile. I felt a sudden shock. I began to dry sob against James's body. Where was Edward? Why hadn't he come for me? I knew I couldn't blame him. He hadn't known anything was happening to me. I continued to let my thoughts wander as James took me farther from my home.

* * *

EPOV

I reached another house. I hoped this would be the right one. I'd already embarrassed myself five times tonight and received three marriage proposals. I politely declined as I asked about Bella. I'd been sent to a house in the outskirts of town. I prayed this was hers. I hoped I wasn't too late. I l pulled up in front of an extravagantly large house. It was beautiful. Something told me this was it. I walked hesitantly to the door and stood there motionless. I knocked gently and waited. I heard some minor shuffling behind the door before it opened. A beautiful woman with long brown hair opened the door. At first glance, I thought it was Bella, but after looking at her, I realized this was not the girl I'd come looking for.

"Who are you?" she asked in a sweet yet defensive voice.

"My name is Edward. I'm looking for Bella Swan."

"Great Jehosephat! Bella sure knows how to choose them!" I stared at her, confused by her statement. A man appeared behind the woman, looking very protective. He cleared his throat. "Well, no one will ever be as perfect as you Sparky. But if I didn't have you, Bella sure would have some competition." The man, "Sparky", frowned. The girl whipped around and gave him a quick kiss. That seemed to satisfy him.

"Are you…Miles and Shailene?" I asked. The man went rigid.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Calm down Sparky," the woman said. "Yes. I'm Shailene Denny. This is my husband Miles."

"I'm Edward," I said, more to Miles than Shailene. "I was looking for Bella." Shailene's expression changed to one of pain. "She's already gone isn't she?" I asked. Shailene looked shocked.

"How did you--" she started.

"Yeah, you're only a mind reader. How did you know she was gone? We've been blocking--"

"How did you know I'm a mind reader?" I questioned.

"Long story. The more important question is…how did you know about Bella?"

"My sister, she…well…she can see the future. She saw Bella getting taken. That's how I knew your names. Bella yelled them in her vision. Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Bella! What happened?"

"Come on in Edward. This story is going to take a little while." Shailene ushered me in. I followed her to a large room. We sat down on the couch and I listened intently as she told me the story.

**A/N: Okay okay…I know it kinda sucked…but give me a break. I'm having a rough time getting over my writer's block. Take what you get I guess…please review…**


	13. TEMPORARY HIATUS

**Hi all!**

**I know you are going to hate me for doing this to you, but with my schedule, I can only keep one story regularly updated so I must regrettably inform you that _The Prodigal Son_ and _3 Little Words_ are being put on a temporary hiatus. I'm going to focus on _All Because of A Reese's_ simply because I like it the most and that's what people voted for. (If you haven't checked already, look at the poll results. You'll see that ABOAR won.) So I'm sorry to all those who would rather see the others updated, I just don't have the time or the energy right now. I hope that you guys won't stop reading my stories especially once I start to update the others. (By the way...my update orders will be as follows: _All Because of A Reese's, The Prodigal Son, 3 Little Words_) And to those of you who now have a few choice words to say to me...don't bother reviewing or flaming me simply because I won't care or respond. It's your issue, not mine. And I want to thank those in advance who understand and are willing to stick with me.**

**I'd highly encourage any of you that haven't to check out _All Because of A Reese's._ I think you'll like it. I know I do :)**

**So...again..I apologize for this, but it must be done.**

**TEMPORARY HIATUS! LOOK FOR UPDATES IN COMING MONTHS!  
**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


End file.
